1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection optical system, an exposure apparatus, and a method of manufacturing a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel has come to be generally used as a display device such as an FPD (Flat Panel Display). A liquid crystal display panel is manufactured using a photolithography method which employs an exposure apparatus. Further, with the recent increase in size of, for example, a television, an exposure apparatus compatible with such an increase in size using a plurality of projection optical systems, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-290279, has been proposed.
A method of vertically stacking two projection optical systems has been proposed to form an erected image in an exposure apparatus which uses a plurality of projection optical system. However, upon stacking two projection optical systems, the overall height of the projection optical systems rises, and the height of the exposure apparatus, in turn, rises, thus increasing the size of the exposure apparatus.